Perception is Reality
by GirlZProduction
Summary: Imagine being stuck in a television show. Not ER or Dawson's Creek, those are easy; imagine being stuck in Supernatural, where monsters are real-and you have no health insurance. Yeah-life's a B****. That's not even the worst part-There's no way out.
1. Deep

**Chapter One:**  
><strong>Deep.<strong>

The room turned cold.

The air went brisk.

Within the darkest hour of the night Alex had reached out in attempts to grab her comforter and bring it over her bare legs. The young woman stroke the wind once more with the motion of her hand before gradually sitting up, with her eyes half open and her mind still in a dream like state; she walked around the room in attempts to look for something soft, comfortable, and warm to sleep on and snuggle in.

After a few moments of stumbling in the dark, Alex plunged onto an old sofa. She pleasantly got into a sleepless fetal position and welcomed the warmth of the fabric-like material onto her body as she fell right back asleep….

Hours past since Alex last opened her sandlot-filled eyes, being sucked into dreams she couldn't remember, dreams that made her happy, dreams that brought her joy; but said dreams were brought to a halt.

An obnoxious roaring brought Alex back to reality. It dawned closer and closer as if it was meant for her. As the girl sat up, the noise gradually turned into silence. Alex was wide-awake now. _No use to go back to sleep,_ she thought in a sarcastic manor. Like any grown woman who doesn't get enough beauty sleep, Alex asserted her self. She was angry. Pissed. All she wanted was a good night's rest, but not even that can be given to her.

Alex stood up from the couch, without any hesitation or second thought, and walked toward the small beam of light emerging from underneath the doorway. Alex knew that she wasn't home, she just wasn't one hundred percent sure of it. It was dark and nothing could be seen. Nothing, until she opened that door.

Shadows of three figures stood in front of brightening headlights of a low-riding car, talking amongst each other. One of them could have been deemed a basketball player, with his height overcompensating for the other two men next to him. The other one standing to the left of 'Mr. Ginormous' was in a wheel chair. With the third man, (assuming they were all men because neither of their shadows had an hourglass figure) standing in front of the handicap, attempting to help him with his wheelchair. With such unfamiliar faces, Alex slowly attempted to walk back into the house. She wasn't looking for any trouble, nor did she want to start any. As she repositioned her body to turn back, the hardwood flooring began screeching from the large weight shift. The girl, for a moment, glanced back in hopes that neither of the men heard the noise. But what she saw was way beyond that.

These men were cautious; each one pulled out a gun and pointed it right at her. _Oh shit. _Alex swiftly ran back into the house. She heard the screeching of a wheelchair deem in closer. She needed a place to hide, and quick! Alex ran into the kitchen and hid under the cloth covered breakfast table.

Footsteps were finally in the house; Alex couldn't help but to take a peek from under the tablecloth. The steps were slow and discreet. Slight conversational whispers were being made by the oldest of the three men. "Sam high, Dean you go low." _Impossible? This isn't happening? _Suddenly, the tablecloth was pulled up, and Alex's hiding place was discovered. "Gotcha."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of the characters.<p>

I know this sounds like a predictable 'Mary-Sue fic' about a Supernatural Fan Girl who tags along with the Winchesters and automatically fights with them, and becomes the best damn hunter on the planet, also intentionally falling in love with one of the brothers...but its not. Far from it. The Catch: In this fic, there will be a lot of boundaries that are going to be pushed, a lot of vulnerabilities that are going to be exploited, and not to mention a lot of scenes and language not meant for younger readers. So if you are looking for that Mary-Sue fic, please go back and read another story. Thank you. :)

I hope you enjoy the story. Please Review, Comment, and Share.

My Beta is up, if anyone is free to help review future chapters, please feel free to PM me. :)


	2. Shoot

**Chapter Two:  
>Shoot<br>**

**Then: **

_Footsteps were finally in the house; Alex couldn't help but to take a peek from under the tablecloth. The steps were slow and discreet. Slight conversational whispers were being made by the oldest of the three men. "Sam high, Dean you go low." __Impossible? This isn't happening? __Suddenly, the tablecloth was pulled up, and Alex's hiding place was discovered. "Gotcha."_

**Now:**

_A front-end of a gun. Not many people get to see it. The one's who do, end up dead. _

This one was only one-millimeter away from Alex's face. She didn't know anything about guns, how fast they fire, how light they are, how massive the bullets can be—all that she knew was that guns kill. Alex was now the target. Too scared to talk. To petrified to move. She was the world's easiest target.

"Now, why don't you just come out of there nice n' slow," the older hunter proclaimed, "and no one will get hurt." Alex took his advice. She cautiously performed each movement step-by-step in hopes that Bobby Singer would not kill her. _Wakeup. Wakeup. Wakeup. Wakeup. _She told herself aligning with the rhythmic beat of her heart. _Damn it Alex, this isn't Inception—WAKE UP!_

Alex was standing on her own two legs now. The gun focused her vision, blurring out the older hunter sitting in his wheel chair in the background. The girl lifted her two hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. "Please don't kill me," She noted. "I donno how I got here, and I am truly sorry." Alex took a big gulp, "I mean no harm." Loud screeches and creeks came from behind; Alex was able to grab a slight glimpse of Sam Winchester coming down the stairs. He obviously saw the showdown between the younger female and his fellow hunter. Sam still had his gun high as he walked toward the basement doorway and called out for his older brother.

"How did ya' get in?" The older hunter hashed back, showing no sign of guilt or remorse.

Alex took a deep breath. She needed to assess the situation. Find a way out. Find out how she got here too. "I donno." Dean finally made his way upstairs. The air went quite. All three hunters where now pointing their weapons at this young woman. Alex was now completely petrified. Scared shittless. There was no way out. _Fuck. _She noted to herself as she closed her eyes real tight. _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die in this dream and wake up. I'm gonna wake up and realize I'm never gonna fall asleep. It's a dream. It's a dream._ Alex took a deep breath. She needed to assess the situation. Find a way out. "Look," she stated nervously , " I'm not a demon." Both hunters didn't care to make a comment; they followed their instinct and kept quiet. _Common Alex. Think. Think. Think. _"Christo?"

"What was that?" Bobby replied.

"I'm not so good with my Latin," Alex pleaded, "but I think the phrase you're looking for is 'Christo'?

"What makes you think that we're lookin' for you to say that particular word?" Dean became aware of Alex's actions; he cocked his gun and was aimed to shoot.

"Doesn't mean God?" She replied. " No-wait. You're right. I think its 'Dei' or 'Deus' maybe 'Domine.' Spanish and Latin are completely different, but 'Chirsto' does mean Christ. That I'm sure of—I think?" Bobby gave her a charismatic look as he lowered his gun; Dean and Sam followed their father figure and placed away their weapons. Alex took the chance to finally catch her breath. _Okay, how the hell did I get caught in a fictional world? I must be dreaming. _The moment lingered as she stared at the men with confusion in her eye. _Yup, I'm dreaming again._

"If you ain't no demon, who are you? And whatch'a doin' in my house?" Bobby dubbed.

"My name's Alex."

"You got a last name _Alex_?"

"Qiterum. Alex Qiterum. And no, I have no idea what I'm doing here. Or how I got here."

"Well Alex," Bobby swerved his wheelchair around and faced the two brothers, "since you know who I am, this here is-"

"Dean Winchester," she pointed, "and his younger brother Sam." _It's my dream, might as well have some fun. _"I take it you guys haven't stopped the apocalypse yet?" Sam and Dean looked at her with both astonishment and fear in their eyes. Mostly fear. "What?"

Dean slightly eased his head toward Bobby, "how does she know about that—" He immediately turned back to Alex, "How do you know about that?"

"Hey," she added, "I said I was human, what more do you need?" B_esides it's not like they'll believe that I'm from a different universe...best go with something rational._

"An explanation?"

The phone rang. Bobby rolled his wheel chair toward his desk near the fireplace and picked it up. All Alex could see was Bobby making a few nods with his head, but her focus was entirely on Dean. "There are no explanations, there are no answers. Hell, for all I know I am in my bed and this is all just a fantasy dream." Sam gave out a small giggle as he saw Dean's reaction toward the word 'fantasy dream.' Alex didn't understand what the issue was, _Why is he so stubborn? Just accept the facts and move on? _"Things happen for a reason without explanations. This is one of them."

"Okay, I understand if you were a hunter and word got passed around and whatnot," Dean stated while moving toward the girl. "But you, " He noted while pointing at her pink flannel pajamas and blue take-top, "you are no hunter."

"And the problem lies where exactly..." She proclaimed. Alex studied the Winchesters from their show, and she knew that look in Dean's eyes. It was determination, lust, and fear. "I happen to like my pajamas," She felt violated and amused at the same time, "they're comfortable."

Nobody heard Bobby hang up the phone. Just his voice interrupting the engaged conversation between the two, "Well, boys I guess our little princess here will to wait. Rufus claims that there's something going down in Ohio."

"What is it Bobby?" Sam questioned eagerly as his older brother turned around. Some stupid ijit crashed into the windshield of his own car." Alex's eyes widened, _that sounds familiar._

"So?" Dean interrupted.

"The car was parked in the garage and didn't move an inch." Bobby proclaimed. _Wait, I know this hunt!_

"Well that's enough to get me going." Dean proclaimed as he took his car keys out of his leather jacket. He looked back to Alex, "No offense."

"Hold on," _It's the one with Paris Hilton_, "I'm coming too."

"Wait!" Dean said, "What? No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Dean, I know what you're hunting."

"What?" All three hunters muttered in astonishment. "You can't possibly—"

"Some sort of forest god, something to do with Pagans...I think you have to chop its head off with an iron axe or something like that—it was a few seas—" Alex stopped her self short, _Shit. I said too much. _"I talk way too much. "

"How could you possibly know what it is, before we do?" Sam added in.

"Look, you three may be the only people throughout the entire world who understand this, there are just some things that you cannot explain. Why monsters exist? Why magic is real? Things just are—with no explanation." She continued, "I have no explanation. I just know." _I also know that I am really good a bull-shitting because I just made all that up on the spot—plus one for Alex!_

"Alex," Bobby spun his wheelchair toward the young girl, "could you give me a moment with the boys? You could go upstairs and look for some clothes if you want? Maybe a shower too? "

"Common Bobby," her face became pensive, "I know I may look weak and useless, but I know what they are hunting and when it's going to attack." Alex heard Dean snort from behind her. She turned around an faced him, "And I am not lying about it either."

"Fine. Fine." She gazed into Bobby's eyes for a moment. There was lingered silence. "I recommend you take a shower now, because if you go on this hunt, you won't have time to take one later. Especially since you'll be sharing a room with the boys." Alex looked back to the hunters. "I'll tell them to wait until you're done." She faced back to Bobby, not believing a single word that came out of his mouth a few moments ago. _Call it instinct._

"For you Bobby, I will." Alex proclaimed as she began to walk pass the boys and up the stairwell. She paused for a moment and looked back at the hunters.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure they won't leave." Alex gave the old hunter a smile and continually went up stairs. _Common guys, you can't get rid of me that easily. _Alex quickly ran into one of the main bedroom and forcefully opened one of the large windows. She stepped off of the windowsill and on to the roof. She stood on an old wooden-like platform over seeing the salvage yard. Peering down she saw the black Impala and a red pickup truck parked in front of the house. _This better be a dream, or else I'm screwed. _Following that thought Alex had a small running start and jumped off the roof.

... ... ...

She didn't know how long she'd been lying on the dirt floor or if she was going insane. _This pain shouldn't be real. Why aren't I physically awake yet? _Pain was the only factor having Alex's attention, until she heard Bobby's voice drawing closer from inside the house. "I'm going to turn around and go to the kitchen. I better not see you two sorry asses when I come back in here. If you catch my drift." _Oh shit! _Alex attempted to crawl closer and closer toward the Impala. She peered from under the car and saw that the group of hunters were standing at the main doorway. Still in antagonizing pain, she opened one of the back seat doors of the Impala and forced her self into the car. She swiftly closed the door in time and laid there on the furry floor boards of the back seat. In pain, she closed her eyes for a moment and slept it off.

EIGHT HOURS LATER...

Alex woke up to the sound of Sam and Dean's arguing. She didn't forget at all where she was, nor how she got there. Hell she'd even remember the insane stunt that she performed earlier. She peered up at the window, it was nightfall. She must have slept through the entire day. "Dude suffers a head on collision on a parked car; I think that's worth checking out." Alex heard Dean proclaim.

"Yeah, definitely, but..." Sam's tone was with uncertainly, "We got bigger problems, don't you think?"

"I'm sure the apocalypse, and little miss sunshine will still be there when we get back." _Did he just call me 'little miss sunshine'? That dick!_

"Yeah." Sam continued, "But I mean, we should be spending more time looking for the Colt."

"We've been looking with Bobby for three weeks and we got bubkis."

"Okay, but Dean. I mean If were going to ice the dev-" _Oh shit, I forgot about that. Should I-?"_

"This is what we're doing, okay." Dean interrupted Alex's thought "End of discussion." There was a moment of silence in the car. " It's just, this is our first real case back at it together. I thing we go to ease in to it put the training wheels back on."

_ They so owe me big time for this, _Alex thought as she hesitantly stood up and sat down on the leather seat cushion. "What ever happened to going at life head on?" The Impala swerved to the left side of the road as both brothers were startled with the noise.

"Wha—How did you get here?" Dean questioned.

"I snuck in. How else?" She replied.

Dean brought the impala to a haul, "We're turning back."

"What! Why?"

"It isn't safe." Sam replied in a caring tone. "You could get hurt."

"So can you."

"Yeah, but we know how to handle it." Dean interjected as he was able to make a u-turn and drive the other direction.

"With plenty of booze and the occasional hooker here and there." Alex leaned back on the seat, frustrated, "I am twenty-two freaken' years old. I am able to take care of myself thank-you-very-much. I also know what you are hunting and when it's going to strike. If that's not a turn on, I donno what is."

Dean stopped the car once more. He shared a glimpse with his brother. Neither of them trusted the girl, but having her information on the hunt would be useful. Vital in fact. "What do you think?"Sam questioned.

For a moment Dean shifted his gaze back to Alex. Then back to his brother. He turned the steering wheel all the way to the left and pressed hard on the gas. " If you get hurt in any way, anyway what so ever, it wont be my problem."

"Even if I die?" She responded.

"Even if you die."

"I am completely fine with that." Alex continued, "How about you Sam, are you fine with that?" Dean kept his eyes on the road; he knew his brother wouldn't accept the terms, especially one so rash, and cold. "Common, you got to stop taking life too seriously. You have to live like there's no tomorrow."

"You could die at any given moment," the younger Winchester replied, "and you're happy about it?"

"My chances of dyeing are the same as yours."

"But—"

"I also know for a fact that we all live. Happy now?"

"You sure?" Sam was still relentless.

"One hundred percent." _I lied._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Note: It is pronounced Qi-ter-rum.


	3. Self Aware

**Chapter Three:  
>Self Aware<strong>

**Then: **

_"You could die at any given moment," Sam replied, "and you're happy about it?"_

_"My chances of dyeing are the same as yours." The younger girl noted_

_"But—"_

_"I also know for a fact that we all live. Happy now?"_

_"You sure?" Sam was still relentless._

_"One hundred percent." __I lied._

**Now:**

Alex swore that she had closed her eyes for only a few seconds, but it appeared longer then that; for it was now daylight, the clock on the car deck stated 4:33pm and the Impala was parked in front of an office building of some sort. Not to mention that Alex was the only one in the car. She stood up and peered out of the window. Looked like the Winchesters pulled a fast one on her, apparently the impala was parked in front of the police station. _They're probably inside using those fake 80's rock band names of theirs to impersonate FBI agents. _Alex gave a long and purposeful sigh. _Going through all that trouble, even after I told them that I knew who the killer was. But noooo, don't trust the girl in the pink flannel pajamas. _Alex took a look at her clothes, _They may have a point. _Then out of nowhere a bright idea appeared in her mind. She quickly leaned toward the front of the car, and opened the glove department. _Bingo, _she found money rolled up and bound with a little rubber band. She quickly grabbed the cash, closed the glove department, and left impala to go shopping...in her pajamas.

Alex knew everything the Winchester where going to do, she knew how long it was going to take them to realize that this case was causing them to run in circles. She also knew that this would be the case that will bring the brothers together. But most important, this is the case that Dean thinks that the "Fat Bastard" is real. She wanted to be there when it happened. All of it. She wanted to take part of their lives, she wanted to hunt. She wanted to tell them that the colt can't kill Lucifer, but as spoiled as she was raised, Alex realized that she can't get everything that she wants. Skipping the Urban Outfitters, The American Appeals, and the Macy's, she went into a vintage thrift shop, which was ironically next to the Wax Museum. She bought one wardrobe, and one wardrobe only. Spending less then forty bucks, Alex bought herself a pair of washed out blue jeans, a black tank top and a tan leather jacket. Not to mention a pair of vintage Puma shoes to complete the outfit. She was in and out of the thrift store in under five minutes, hell, the store clerk even allowed her to change in one of the fitting rooms.

But temptation stuck her as she stood at the side walk gazing at the museum. _Should I go in? Just end this whole thing right here and now? _Alex was in self confident mode for quite a while, but she had ultimately turned her back on the idea. _If I iced Paris Hilton now, then Sam and Dean won't make up. _She continued walking toward the police station as she began to notice that the Impala was still there. _Really? _She thought, _How long does it take to friken' interrogate a witness? _Dean, as he is, always keeping the impala unlocked, underestimated the power of Alex.

She took matters in to her own hands as she opened the front passenger's seat of the car, took a random fake detective badge for her self, and entered the police station. _Remember, CSI. _Alex carefully walked up to the secretary's desk, briefly showed her badge and proclaimed herself to be Detective Juliet O'Hara. "What can I do you for, detective?" said the female secretary, who was in her mid-thirties.

"Well, darling," Alex stated in a semi-British tone, "Two FBI men called me in, one is really tall, and the other is about-"

"Oh, they're in the interrogation room." She interrupted.

"Splendid." Alex smiled. Then there was an awkward pause, "Do you mind telling me where that is?"

...

" It was the car that did it." Said Jim Grossman, who was sitting on the other side of the table, cuffed. Both Sam and Dean stared at each other with confusion and also disbelief

"The car?" Sam finally stated

" I mean I herd about the curse but I didn't...I just thought that it was a load of crap."

"Curse. What do you mean curse" Dean proclaimed

"The car. The little bastard" Dean's eyes where in shock.

"The little bastard?" He repeated as Alex slowly walked in with a file folder in her hand. Both Winchesters took a note of this. "What are you doing here?" Dean concluded.

Alex just gave him a little smile, "I'm here for work," she stated, "have you ever tried prosecuting victims downtown, it's a jungle out there." Alex then looked directly at Jim Grossman. "Mr. Grossman, is it?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Alex smiled as she opened up the vanilla file folder and looked into it, "Are you sure that this was the little bastard?" Both Sam and Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"It killed the guy didn't it?" She waited for a moment. "It killed my friend, ma'am." _Oh it feels so good to be in power, _Alex thought.

"Freak accidents happen all the time, Mr. Grossman. Have you not seen Final Destination?" Dean peered over Alex's shoulder to see what was in that folder. Nothing. "This could have been one of them."

" I don't think so, ma'am" He quickly said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am"

" Are you positive?"

"Yes!" He finally responded. "Would you put a cherry on top of that, sir?"

"What?" Alex, then gave the victim a big lo' smile, as Dean pulled her out of the room. The Winchesters didn't know what she was up to, or what the hell she was thinking.

There they all were, standing in front of the Impala. "What the hell was that?" Dean stated.

"What was what?" She sarcastically replied.

"That? And these?" He said while pointing at the new outfit. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking of saving you a lot of time and effort by telling you that, that is not the real little bastard." She stated while pointing toward the police station.

"What's the little bastard?'" Sam asked.

"It's James Dean's car." His older brother replied.

"A non-fictional form of Christie." Alex added

"Says the girl who apparently knows everything." Dean murdered.

"Well the girl who knows everything is saying that you're dealing with some sort of forest god...um, I forgot the name...um, help me out here Sam?"

"A forest god?" Sam questioned "Yea, you guys ran into one last Christmas." Alex added

"A Pagan god?" Sam responded "Yes! A Forest Pagan God of Chaos."

" A Pagan god?" Dean doubtfully questioned.

"Yes."

"Here?"

"No. In the wax museum...no wait," she looked around; the sun was beginning to fall. "Probably in the form of Abraham Lincoln killing someone ...oh, right about now."

"Great."

THREE HOURS LATER:

"I can believe he left us here like this" Alex aggregated stated while laying down on the quilted sheet of the hotel room bed. She has been stuck there for three meaningless hours as the older Winchester went out to prove her wrong. Of course she had Sam there with her, but he has had his eyes on that computer for the entire time. She was officially past boredom; Alex was on the verge of going insane.

"Yea he tends to do that." Sam's eyes were still focused on the computer; he didn't even budge or moved an inch when he talked. It was quite scary.

Alex sat up, "I completely understand why you guys don't trust me, but this. This is torture."

"We never said anything about not trusting you Alex" Sam stated. "Dean just went out to see if you were right."

"Yea, sure." Alex said with slight exaggeration. She'd always thought that living in the Supernatural world would be fun and exciting, ha. Even if she wanted to go home she didn't know how. Hell, she didn't even know how she got here in the first place. "Now, I completely understand why you went off with Ruby." She whispered.

He looked up with great astonishment, "Wait." He asked, "You know about that?"

"Shit." Alex innocently whispered_. Damn me and my big mouth. I could so use a roll of duck tape right about now._

Sam stood up from his chair and sat next to the bed across from Alex "How?" He asked.

"It's," _Don't tell him the truth Alex, he'll think your insane, _"complicated." She stated after exhaling one big gulp of air.

"Try me." He tempted. _Damn Winchester, just give up already._

"How about this," An idea struck her mind, "Let me go out and get something to eat, then we'll talk about it. Besides I'm starving and I haven't eaten in days." She gave a quick smile toward the Winchester, "How does that sound?"

"It sounds good." Sam replied. Works every time. " Good. So do you want Chinese or American?"

"Does it really matter?"

_Nope_, she thought."Hot dogs or real dogs."

"American it is then."

"Good." Alex removed herself from Sam's way and walked toward the door.

"Wait." He said. "I'm coming with."

She grabbed the door handle and turned around to face the hunter. "Seriously, Sam" she stated in her annoyed non-guilty voice. "It's only dinner." Sam had no response. Alex then casually opened the door and walked out.


	4. What Lies Behind Truth

**Chapter Four:  
>What Lies Behind Truth<strong>

**Then: **

"_Good." Alex removed herself from Sam's way and walked toward the door. _

_"Wait." He said. "I'm coming with."_

_She grabbed the door handle and turned around to face the hunter. "Seriously, Sam" she stated in her annoyed non-guilty voice. "It's only dinner." Sam had no response. Alex then casually opened the door and walked out._

**Now: **

Dean Winchester was at the Hour Night Pub, just a few blocks away from the police station. He was in his business suit drinking a beer and flirting with the bartender. "So you want to be an actress hua?" He asked. The girl smiled, "That is so, so funny because I am actually an agent from Louie Morest Endeavor." Dean stated while handing the girl a (fake) business card.

"Wow." She said with her bright eyes and immense smile; giggling as they connected a gaze with each other.

Unfortunately, Dean's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, and looked at the barkeeper. "Do you mind filling me up one of these," He asked generously.

"Sure thing." The young lady picked up his empty glass and walked away with it.

" Hey you're a star," he added as she left for more beer. Dean flipped open his phone "Yo."

"Hey," it was Sam, "it took me a while, but I traced all of her steps back to birth."

"Anyone die bloody?"

"Nope in fact-" Sam herd a lot of background noise and the flutter of TV sets in the background, "dude are you in a bar?" He asked

" No..no I'm at a restaurant." The elder Winchester lied. The young female bartender, from before walks up and placed Dean's glass of beer in front of him.

"Here's your beer" She added just before she walked away toward another customer.

"That happens to have a bar." Dean concluded after having a sip of the beer.

" I've been working my ass off for you." Sam aggressively stated. He was annoyed that his big brother was having all the fun as he was at the hotel room doing all the work.

"Hey, world's smallest violin pal. I've just spent the entire after noon proving pajama girl right. And besides, I needed a drink."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I went back to the examiners' office. Looked at the autopsy report and found something."

"What?"

"Seeds. Apparently the medical examiner thought that they were kidney stones."

"So Pagan god it is then." Sam stated.

"On top of that, guess which famous president came in town for a party."

"Abraham Lincoln. "

" Bingo. I'm telling you man, something doesn't smell right with her."

"Well, that's not even the best part," Sam insinuated. "Apparently, Alex Qiterum does not exist. Hell there isn't anyone on this earth with the last name of Qiterum. "

"So you're saying?"

"Alex Qiterum is either her fake name, or we're missing something."

"Okay, lets say it is a fake name." Dean had a sip of his beer, "Then who is she and why does she know so much about us?"

"Profit maybe?"

"Highly doubt it. Cas would have said something. What's she doing now?"

"She went out to get some food."

Dean was in shock, "How long?"

"Probably a half hour ago, why?"

"Dude," He stated as he quickly got up from the bar. "Have you not noticed that there's a restaurant across the street from the hotel room?" Sam's 'Oh Shit' whisper was barely heard from Dean's end of the phone, both brothers knew for certain that Alex wasn't at any diner or restaurant.

…

The girl woke up. To her surprise she found Paris Hilton filing her nails on a ritual knife of some sort. _Oh great. _She remembered breaking into the wax museum, and wanting to sneak up and kill this evil son of a bitch, just so that she could prove to Dean and Sam that she was trustworthy. But apparently she underestimated her target. Hell, Alex even came unprepared; expecting to kill the forest god with a butcher knife. _I'm screwed, _she thought as she tried to struggle out of the rope restrains that she was tied down to. Alex saw the Hilton-role-model-look-alike, stare at her. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're awake for this. It's going to be huge."

" Great." Alex stated, while still trying to struggle out of the restraints.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately." The Hilton look alike said, "So it's nice to do the ritual right; prepare a nice slow meal for a change."

"Just like the good old days, hua." Alex added. _Might as well have some fun, again. _

"People use to adore me. They threw themselves at me with smiles on their faces."

"Yea," Alex said with annoyance, "Well, I guess it's too bad that they cut down your forest and built an eco-plant on it."

"You have no idea. For years now, I've been wondering around. Hungry. Scared. So not sexy."

Alex gave her a big smile. "I have no idea?" She added. "Please spare me the theatrics. I've been here for two days, and I've still haven't eaten anything." There was a slight pause. " At lease you were able to munch on two people. I haven't had anything yet."

"Make that three." The Hilton look alike said as she walked toward Alex.

"I hate to break it to you," Alex said, "But, I'm not exactly a Paris Hilton fan. Tough luck, you can't eat me."

The god drew in closer, "True." She smiled, "But I can totally read your mind Alex. I know who your real hero it."

" Really," Alex was able to break her right hand loose, from the rope, she smiled. "Because I think you're bluffing." With a few extra tugs, her left hand was loose too.

" No, its-" Interrupting the Hilton look alike, Alex pounced on her with and instant. Both of them were on the ground. Alex was on top of the god, and began punching it in the face. Unfortunately the creature was a lot stronger and faster then any normal human and was able to punch Alex across the wax made forest.

Paris quickly moved herself toward Alex, "So not cool," She said while punching the human girl in the face.

A sound came from the other side of the museum, "Alex!" The god turned around for a second, Alex lifted her bleeding head, it was the Winchesters. But before she was able to take another peek, Paris continued to bludgeon her. With very little strength left, Alex placed her legs under Paris' body and pushed her away. As she was collapsing on the floor, Alex was able to see Sam chopping off the forest god's head, as Dean was running toward her.

"Alex?" Dean said while knelling down to her.

"Oh yeah..." She briefly said after passing out. _This is real._

…

Alex awoke by the mummers in the room. She didn't open her eyes though, she'd just listened. "What do you mean she's from a different universe?" Alex was able to note that it was Dean doing the talking. "Now that's just plain ridiculous." He responded. He must be on the phone, Alex deducted from his one-way conversation. "Now, why would he send her here?" _Someone send me here? _Alex became anxious, she wanted to know the truth, she wanted to know why she was stuck in a fictional world, and who brought her here. Then the sound of a door closing interrupted Alex's thoughts. Dean continued, " No Chuck, we haven't left town yet." _Well that's a reliable source_. There was slight silence, "yeah, yeah, sure we'll call you when we leave." He concluded. "Sure thing Chuck, bye." The click made from Dean sliding down his phone officially meant that the conversation was over.

"What did he say?" Alex thought that it must have been Sam who entered the room earlier.

The slight noise of footsteps were being made from the carpeted floor, "Well apparently the reason that she doesn't exist is because she's from a different universe."

"What?" Sam stated while placing a bag of some sort on the little breakfast table.

"That's not even the best part," It sounded like Dean was going through the bag, "Lucifer was the one who brought her here."

_No. Why would he bring me here? _Sam voice rose a bit, "So what now?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" Dean pondered for a moment, "Panic Room?"

"Do you really think she's a threat?"

"Do you?" Alex didn't want to wake up, she wanted to dream her way back home. Back to normality; no fear, no apocalypse, no final battle against heaven and hell. This was no longer a fictional world, no longer a dream; she drank beer, she jumped off a roof, and she got mauled by Paris Hilton. This was real. Pain doesn't lie, and neither does blood.

"Alex?" Both Winchesters were now at her side, attempting to wake her up. Sam on the right and Dean on the left.

Alex took a moment to breathe in deeply and open her eyes. "Hello." _Better play it dumb, so they don't suspect anything, _"What are you two doing in my room?"

Both Winchesters took a moment to chuckle. "Alex do you know where you are?" Sam added. The girl gently stood up, "Apparently in a hotel room."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Alex placed her feet onto the floor, both brothers walked back toward the same side of the room. "I remembered getting my ass kicked by a wanna-be barbie." Dean gave out a bit of a laugh. "It's not funny," the girl noted as she got up onto her feet, "it's embarrassing."

"You have to admit that it was a bit fun to wa-"

"Dude," Sam intruded to stop Dean from ruining the moment.

"It's alright Sam. I have no problem with Dean laughing at me." Alex began to walk toward the bathroom, "I actually want to see how bad I look." The brothers were quite as Alex began to look at herself in the mirror. _Nothing? No bruises, no scabs. _She turned around to face the brothers, "Nothing?"

"Yeah," Sam added in, "we were stunned too."

Alex walked back to the bed and sat on it. The brothers were just following her with their eyes. _Time to face the truth, _she thought. "Okay, what's got you two in a knot?"

"Nothing." Sam said.

She looked at Dean, "If you say nothing too, I will know for a fact that you are lying."

"I gotta ask," he spoke, "what was the last thing you remember before you landed in Bobby's house?"

She looked at his deep-green eyes, "Nothing." _It was the truth. Hell, I can't even remember the last time I ate._

"You sure?"

"Yes, Dean Winchester. I am absolutely positively sure." Alex looked at the bag on the table, "Is that food? I am starving. "

"Only if you keep your end of the bargain." Sam stated while passing in front of the two of them to unveil what was in the bag. "You tell us everything you know."

"I am fine with that," Alex noted. Sam looked at Dean, he nodded in acceptance. "We agreed on American, right?"

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

KaterinaPetrova-Winchester: Thank you for your support and I am glad that you are liking my "Alex" character. To place my self into her shoes is really hard, to write about her is harder-I'm happy with the way that she's coming out, and I hope you are too.

anaon: Yes, I would agree that both spelling and grammar are not my strong suits, I'm mainly a character dialogue type of person. Yes, I agree with the whole 'hour-glass figure' observation, that was a mistake on my part; It'll be fixed soon. Thanks for the review, and critique. I'm glad you like the story.

New chapter soon...


	5. Silent Night

**Chapter 5: Silent Night**

**Then:**

_"I gotta ask," he spoke, "what was the last thing you remember before you landed in Bobby's house?"_

_She looked into his deep-green eyes, "Nothing." __It was the truth. Hell, I can't even remember the last time I ate._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes, Dean Winchester. I am absolutely and positively sure." Alex looked at the bag on the table, "Is that food? I am starving. "_

_"Only if you keep your end of the bargain." Sam stated while passing in front of the two of them to unveil what was in the bag. "You tell us everything you know."_

_"I am fine with that," Alex noted. Sam looked at Dean, he nodded in acceptance. "We agreed on American, right?"_

**Now: **

Alex couldn't sleep; she was just laying there on the back seat of the impala looking out the passenger window. It was dark, no pitch black out side. Almost as if the moon itself had never existed. Alex had survived three days in Kripke's cruel world. It was fun at first, but now, she thought, it was getting dangerous. She had told Sam and Dean everything; from the night she first arrived to the fact that in her world this was a fictional TV show. She told them about the past, and how their journey began; to the current point in time, where she knew what they're hunting. She had told them everything, it was almost surreal, the look on both brothers faces where blank. They were almost as shocked as she was. But this was only the beginning.

Alex stood up and leaned against the leather backseat of the impala. She had told them everything, except for what was going to happen next. She herself knew the story plot, but never expected to be part of it. Lucifer himself brought her to this world. "But why?" Alex verbally noted, "What is he plotting?" She took a deep breath of annoyance. _No matter what it takes, I must know. I need to know. I need to get back home… _

_But How?_

Alex moved toward the front passenger seat of the car. Sleeping in a car was so uncomfortable, especially with leather seats. She laid back staring at the hotel room door. Room number 116.

She closed her eyes…

Thud!

Alex's eyes sprung wide open. She'd completely forgotten how she'd fell asleep last night. She looked around, it was daylight. Sam and Dean where standing beside the car, near the rear end trunk. _That would explain the noise, _she thought. She took a closer look...they we're apologizing to each other. She saw Dean hand over the keys to Sam, he was reluctant at first but he accepted the metaphorical meaning of leveling out the playing field. It was quite emotional watching it on TV, but seeing it actually happen nearly made Alex almost tear up. As she saw both brothers cross paths, she quickly wiped away her tears and pulled back her hair. Both Sam and Dean opened the front doors at the same time. Alex looked toward at Dean with determination, "Shotgun."

"No fair," Dean stated, "How was I suppose to know you were sleeping in the front seat?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders as Sam sat in the driver's seat of the car, "Tough love, Winchester." Dean slammed the door and went to go sit in the back seat. Sam started the car as Dean got in. Ironically enough Stevie Wonder's hit single "Superstitious" was playing on the radio. Alex couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"You know, this isn't funny," Dean added.

"That's not what I'm laughing about." Alex said.

"Then what's so funny?" Sam added.

"Nothing. Just hit it Mr. Wizard." Alex giggled. Both Winchesters looked at her, as if she was going insane. Sam finally placed the car on drive and accelerated, as they left the Ohio state…

The car was filled with six hours eighteen minutes and twelve seconds of awkward silence; they weren't even half way past Illinois yet. Alex was getting slightly annoyed. Of course there was an ambient noise of the mullet rock classics, but unless you are Dean Winchester, this will drive you to the point of insanity after a few hours. Alex looked behind her; Dean was taking a lying down, taking a nap. She then twisted forward and turned off the radio "He's asleep, isn't he?" Sam said while giving a slight smile.

"I really don't know how you take it. I was seriously going to jump out of the car after the first hour." Alex added.

"I just filter out the noise," he said. "There are other things to think about then just music."

"Like what?"

Sam chuckled, "Should _you_ really be asking that question?"

"No, but you got to wonder. There are so many things to think about." Alex restated. "Life. Death. Heaven. Hell. The apocalypse...the list can go on and on."

Sam took his eyes off the road for a moment and looked at her, "Is that what you think about?"

"Not all the time," the girl added. " How about you?"

"Ending the apocalypse."

"Is that it?"

"Majority of it, why?"

"Other then being seriously messed up, Sam," Alex paused for a moment, "What if I said that you'd both be able to stop it."

"Why would you say that?"

"Call it, intuition."

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for all the Alerts, Reviews, and Fav's.<br>As a gift to you all, new chapters will be posted every Wednesday and Saturday

WannabeEitherWinchester'sGirl- Thank you. And your wish has been currently granted.

KaterinaPetrova-Winchester- I guess you have to continue reading if you want to figure out what poor old Lucy has in store for Alex. :)


	6. An Angel Who Cries

**Chapter 6: An Angel Who Cries**

"What do you mean you don't want to go in?" Dean asked.

"I mean," Alex replied, "one look at that body and I'll pass out." The group was in Dunning, Nebraska researching a case on a girl who had something clawing threw her skull. The impala was parked in front of the hospital, the Winchesters were in their FBI suits all ready to go. Alex was the only one out of the three who knew what was actually going on, she also knew that if the Winchesters go any further into this investigation that a child's life might be in stake. And plus, she hated blood.

Dean just didn't want to leave her alone. "I don't get it? First you were all willy-nilly and now-"

"Look Dean, I have boundaries just like everyone else and looking at a bloody mauled corpse just happens to be pushing it." Both brothers were looking at each other, as if they only spoken with their eyes. She knew that they didn't trust her. After what Chuck had told them, Sam and Dean were more quite around Alex. More attentive too. She seized their attention; "If it'll make you feel better, I'll stay in the car." She said giving them her most impeccable smile.

"Fine." Dean stated, "Only under certain conditions."

"Conditions?" Dean smiled as he walked to the back of the car. Both Sam and Alex turned around watching him. The older Winchester opened the trunk and scuffled through it for a while. After a few moments he finally closed the trunk and walked back toward the front of the car. Alex took a peek of what he had in his hands. Handcuffs.

"You got to be kidding me." She peered over looking at Sam, he was motionless, but she could tell that he was on the boundaries of seriousness and laughter.

"You better believe it, sister." He said while cuffing her left hand to the steering wheel.

"We don't want you pulling any crazy stunts, like the last one."

Dean back out and stood near the passenger door. Alex tugged on her cuff, "But that was only to prove a poi-" Dean shut the car door on her. "point." Alex gave out a long sigh as she watched both Winchester walk up to the hospital, through its automatic doors.

"Common Dean," Sam stated, "you seriously think she knows." Both Winchesters were walking down a narrow hospital hallway fill with patients and people constantly walking by, the doctors where the ones who were doing most of the running.

"Lucifer sends a random girl from a different universe to spy on us," he said while turning left into the stair well, "and to possibly make you say 'yes'. I dunno Sam, but I think she knows. " They both go down one flight of stairs and enter through a door that states "Basement/Morgue."

" True. But –" Both brothers were interrupted by a short, stubby doctor who appeared to be working at the morgue.

"Hello gentlemen, what brings you by?"

"Agents Paige and Plante FBI," Dean noted as they both showed their fixated badges, "we're here to see Amber Greers body."

" Really?" The doctor was confused, "What for?"

"The Police report said something clawed through her skull?" Dean insinuated.

"Oh, you didn't read the autopsy report that I emailed out this morning?"

Bother brothers were stunned, but they needed to view the body to see what they're up against. Then Sam promptly came up with a solution, "We had server issues"

…

Alex was irritable and in an awkward position. Her left hand hooked up to the steering wheel by one handcuff and her right hand just lying there, on her lap. It was very uncomfortable and besides, she needed to use the restroom...badly. Alex looked around; first around the dashboard, and then in the small glove compartment. After scrambling through fake id's and numerous outdated cell phones, she found something useful. A paper clip. Thank god! She reshaped the thin metal paper-tool into a straight pin. Then Alex leaned over to the steering wheel and vigorously pushed the thin pin into the key-hole of the cuff. She began fidgeting with it, moving the pin side to side, up and down. But nothing. "God Dammit!" She exclaimed while throwing the pin near the acceleration petal.

"I'd be careful where you say that if I where you."

"Sorry Cas." There was a brief second of lingering silence, and then Alex turned around abruptly. "Castiel! Oh my god, I mean oh, sorry, I...I'm just so honored to meet you. I can't believe you're here!" She was very excited and nearly hyperventilated as she spoke, "In person."

" And I you, Alex Qiterum." Castiel was calm, discreet and cryptic all at the same time. But most of all he was honorable, not only to God but to the Winchesters and human life.

"You know my name?" Alex was well beyond excited at this point. She was more to be described as a seven-year old on a powered Nesquik high.

"You are a frequent topic amongst all angels."

"I'm angel gossip?"

"Yes, you are very special" Castiel really stressed on the word special, as if it was highly important and influential.

But Alex already knew that, she already knew that Lucifer had sent her here. Castiel is holding back on something. I can feel it. He must know why. "Special?"

"They want you dead."

"Oh," Then awkward silence filled the impala. Alex kept her gaze with rebel angel, he was hiding something. Then a slight proposal crossed Alex's mind. "Cas, your not...? " She questioned with a nervous tone, "You're not here to-"

"Please forgive me."

* * *

><p>Muahaha :)<p>

Thank you everyone for the Alerts, Reviews, and Favs.  
>I much so appreciate it.<p> 


	7. Breathe

**Chapter 7: Breathe**

**Then: **

_"Yes, you are very special" Castiel really stressed on the word special, as if it was highly important and influential._

_But Alex already knew that, she already knew that Lucifer had sent her here. Castiel is holding back on something. I can feel it. He must know why. "Special?"_

_"They want you dead."_

_"Oh," Then awkward silence filled the impala. Alex kept her gaze with rebel angel, he was hiding something. Then a slight proposal crossed Alex's mind. "Cas, your not...? " She questioned with a nervous tone, "You're not here to-"_

_"Please forgive me."_

**Now: **

It was dark. Cold. Alex felt as if all her limbs had gone to sleep. At first it seemed that her body had gone dead, and then she realized she didn't have a body anymore. At least, there was no way to prove she did. There was nothing around her. She had no sense of being anywhere. She was alone in pure space, and around her was nowhere, nothingness, absence, emptiness. The world had disappeared because she couldn't sense it. She'd never realized it before, but the world was her senses. She had never known anything but her internal map of it, made up from what she saw and heard. And now there was no sight, no sound, no map, no world. She couldn't keep hold of the conviction that there was a world outside-or that there was an outside. Did the word outside have meaning? Could something be outside the universe? Maybe there had never really been anything except her. Could she really remember what the color "yellow" was? Or the feeling of "silk"? No. It had all been a joke or a dream. Neither of those things existed. These ideas of "touch" or "taste" or "hearing"-she'd made them up to get away from the emptiness. She had always been alone in the emptiness. Just her, just Alex. Who was she? For an instant there, she'd almost had a name, but now it was gone. She was nameless. She didn't exist either. There was no person thinking this. No "I" to make words about it. There was nothing ... noth ... n ...

...

Then slight murmur came from within the abyss: Natural Cause. Net-u-rall-Cos? She tried to put together a thought process, but it was failed upon its attempt. "Any idea of what could have caused it?" There was desperation in the voice. W-at Co-sd' it?

"Heart Attack, most likely. But our tests are coming out inconclusive, so it could be anything from a stoke to cancer. " Then at that moment, bright light filtered through her inner eye-lids. It both hurt and dazzled, confusing her like a new born child. It was fast, but she had seen it, she? Alex. She was Alex. She had a self again. Hands pulled at her, the touch as shrinkingly discordant as the door clang. Everything was so harsh. Her skin was so sensitized that even the gentlest pressure would have hurt, and these hands weren't gentle. A cold wisp came from her upper body. What ever was this "it" on top of her was, it got pulled off. "Well here you go," the voice continued as it stopped touching her, "she's all yours Doctor. Hope you find out what happened."

"We'll do, we'll do." Then there was a set of footsteps along with the 'clunk' of a closing door. "Now what?"

"Don't look at me, Dean. You're the one who handcuffed her to the steering wheel." De-en? All those repressed memories came back like the flip of a light switch. Alex knew what happened, and where she was. This was no longer a dream. She had died.

"Salt and burn then?" Dean's voice had insecurity, he was living in guilt and this event nearly made him break down. Sam too. Alex hasty opened her eyes. She couldn't really see anything, only the whiteness, with occasional shapes blocking it. Squinting helped a little, but then she heard a shriek. "Damn it! Sam, gun- NOW!"

"It's in the car."

"Shit!" There was then a seconds pause, "Scissors. Quick!" Then, just as Alex began to really see, a pair of surgical scissors were passed to Dean, who then jammed them through Alex's bare ribs. She closed her eyes. OOOUUUUCCCHHH! It hurt, SO MUCH!

"Damn zombies."

"Is she dead?" Sam felt reluctant to ask.

"No." Alex responded, "She's very much alive and in pain, thank you very much." Stillness lingered the morgue. Alex slowly opened her eyes as she hesitantly pulled the scissors out of her chest. She stood up and wrapped the blue paper-like medical sheet over her body. Then she looked down at the wound, it was slowly healing. Her and the Winchester's eyes were wide open and in shock. "So-Umm," Alex took a deep breath, "I think we may have a problem."

….

_Go,_ Alex thought -or maybe it was somebody else saying it, she couldn't tell. _Go, go, go, go! _The tires squealed as they reached the street, turned, and spun away from the building that was the local hospital. Dean's driving made her nauseous, but it was a bad day to begin with; and she wasn't the only one who felt that way. The hotel was located a few blocks away from the hospital, but Dean didn't appear to be slowing down. His foot was pushing the accelerator petal till' it nearly jammed through the floorboards, his hands were firmly gripping the steering wheel, and is face showed no emotion. Sam was the same way, just staring through the windshield, gazing at the nothingness of the town they were passing by. Alex knew what they were doing. They were thinking. She was proclaimed dead seventeen hours ago, found in a garbage dumpster out of all places. Jane Doe. That's what the police report read. Alex was nearly naked; the people from the stupid morgue had taken off all her clothes, the only thing between her and the leather seat was the thin blue medical paper. She was embarrassed, shocked, and most of all uneasy. The Winchesters had just smuggled her out of the morgue, and they weren't too happy about it either. She looked out the window, it was nightfall, dark. She took a second glance and began to notice that they were on a highway. "Dean, I think we passed the-"

"We already checked out of the hotel."

"Oh. " There was a deep moment of silence

"We're headed toward Bobby's." He slightly uttered.

For the entire four hour ride nobody inside the impala had spoken a word or made eye contact. It was cold, Alex thought. Throughout the entire drive she was constantly thinking about what was going through their heads. It was the only thing that kept her sane. Correction: It IS the only thing keeping her sane. They're afraid. There was a slight mental pause, I'm afraid. She remembered...she remembered it all.

The feeling of the smooth concrete rode had ceased and the gravel began to shake the impala with every inch that it moved. Alex looked up. There it was, Singer Salvage Yard: Old car parts and materials galore. The impala stopped mere inches away from the household. There Bobby was, in his wheel chair, waiting on the front porch. He was expecting them. All of them. Both Sam and Dean got out of the car, Alex followed with a few seconds delay. The minute she stepped out, Bobby looked appalled. "Two day's with the girl, and you already have her naked in the back seat of the car?" He was speaking merely out of courtesy, but he was right. Four hours and neither Dean nor Sam had stopped at a vintage shop to buy her some clothes. A thin blue medical sheet was the only thing Alex had wrapped around her body. She's just glad Mother Nature didn't kick in with her monthly gift.

"Yeah, about that." Sam stated. "We-"

"It's alright Bobby," Alex interrupted as she walked toward him, "It wasn't their fault." She walked passed the physically challenged hunter with a big ol' smile on her face. Everyone else followed behind her into the house, pretentiously watching her every step.

Bobby took note the look in the Winchester's eyes and quickly became curious of the situation. "Alex, why don't you go look in the closets upstairs and see if any of my wife's old things fit ya'"

"Do you mind if I bathe?"

"As long as you don't jump out of any windows, I'm fine with it." The hunter added.

An automatic glow came upon Alex's face. She couldn't tell if it was from the joy of taking a hot bathe or the embarrassment of Bobby knowing about her stunt. "Thank you, for everything." she added with a smile. "And I'm sorry for the window." Then she took a second glance at the Winchesters, they were standing side by side, both with serious looks on their faces. Alex knew what this meant. She knew what they were going to do. They were going to tell on her. Tell Bobby everything. _That's what they're here for, right? To figure out what to do next._ _What am I going to do?_ Alex then turned around and headed toward the staircase.

Bobby had sat the boys down on the kitchen breakfast table; they've waited until they heard the noise of a closing door and water flow to begin. "Do you think she's actually in the bath?" Dean suggested.

"Boy, these old pipes don't lie," Bobby stated. "Besides what's got you both in a knot?" He noted giving eye contact to both of the Winchesters.

"It's Alex," Sam immediately spat out.

"What about her?" Bobby questioned.

"Bobby, the girl's not human." Dean proclaimed.

"Dean." Sam intervened, "We don't know that for sure."

Dean turned around and looked at his brother, "Alex dies, comes back to life, then heals. Yes Sam, that is completely HUMAN in my book."

"Boy you went through the same thing," Bobby became confused, "what exactly happened?"

"Well," Sam added, "We were working on a case in Nebraska." ...

It's hot; hotter than any bath Alex had ran before. The soles of her feet and the palms of her hands tingle pleasantly as she sat, focusing on the heat. The air was thick and smelled like old spice cologne; it's almost difficult to take it in, but moist steam was claiming the tiny room. That was her only diversion. Not being able to see the room, not being able to contemplate where she was. Just Relax. Alex had slipped her body under water. Her scalp and face sunk in, allowing the warmth to permeate her skin and reach her blood. She felt her heartbeat; heard it under water through the bubbles. Alex lifted her body up from under water and rested her head against the rim of the bath tub. She then closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wonder off...

* * *

><p>27 Alerts and 10 favs.<br>WOW! I am so glad you all are liking the story so far.

I promise you that i'll keep on coming. :)


	8. Flee or Die

**Chapter 8: Flee or Die**

**Then: **

_Alex had slipped her body under water. Her scalp and face sunk in, allowing the warmth to permeate her skin and reach her blood. She felt her heartbeat; heard it under water through the bubbles. Alex lifted her body up from under water and rested her head against the rim of the bath tub. She then closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wonder off..._

**Now:**

"Oh." Then awkward silence filled the impala. Alex kept her gaze with rebel angel, he was hiding something. Then a slight proposal crossed Alex's mind. "Cas, your not...? " She questioned with a nod, "You're not here to-"

"Please forgive me."

TWENTY HOURS AGO...

Alex closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. She didn't want to die; of course no one did, but Castiel had caught her off guard and Dean had cuffed her to the god damn steering wheel. He'll make it quick, Alex thought as she tightened her eyelids, I've seen him in action. She felt Castiel's breathing as he dawned closer to her. The poor angel didn't know anything about personal space, but now wasn't a time of lecture. His exhaling breath drew in closer.

Closer.

Closer. "What are you doing?" Castiel asked, while only mere centimeters away from Alex's face.

She slightly opened her left eye. The sight of a pale blue iris succumbed to her vision. "What are you doing?" She reluctantly questioned.

The angel pulled back and took a deep breath. "I did what I must."

Alex opened both of her eyes and looked around. She was alive. Yes. She was still in the impala. Okay. But why does she feel different? Then an eruptive gesture came to her mind. Castiel had touched and evaporated the handcuffs. She was free. "I thought you were going to kill me?"

"Now why would I do that?" He babbled.

"Why?" Alex began to rub her wrist with caution and confusion, "Didn't you just give me an entire lecture on how the angels want me dead."

"True." Castiel said deterministically.

"bu-" Alex's mouth formed words but not a vocal expression. What she wanted to say was: _But you're an angel and you know something. Something you're not telling me. Tell me!_

"I trust you, Alex Qiterum." Castiel had not bothered to look her in the eye, he just momentarily stared downward. If he were totally honest to himself he would have spoken the truth. But the timing wasn't right. Especially now.

"This wouldn't happen to be the same reason to why I am so-called special?" Alex gave the angel a sarcastic smile as she spoke. She hated secrets. She was an expert on them. Just another burden, she thought. Another lie. Alex indeed knew the full consequences of 'keeping things to yourself'; it digs up your own grave.

"It is." The angel replied.

"Mind telling me why?" The young girl asked. Castiel lifted his head up and stared her in the eye. The blue sea waves of his eyes were in all enchanting, penetrating, and guilty. All angels had certain moral standards to maintain, Castiel was one of them. Not even within the turning second, Castiel fled away. Ascended to god knows where. "Damn it! Doesn't anyone here give straight answers?" Alex hated these games. Cryptic clues. Deception. Dumbfounded Mary Sues who are too distressed to see what's right in front of them. No, I am not going to let myself fall into this whole ordeal again. Alex thought. I'm going to do things my way now. She opened the passenger door to the impala and let herself out.

EIGHTEEN HOURS AGO...

Sam and Dean walked into their hotel room nearly exhausted and tired. They both we're doing double shifts. Looking for Alex and figuring out how to stop the boy, Jessie, from turning the town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare. As they walked into their room, a figure emerged before of them. It was Castiel.

"I take it you got our message." Sam asked while placing a manila folder on the small eating table.

"It's lucky you found the boy." Castiel replied

" Oh yeah, real lucky." Dean stated sarcastically while placing his keys on top of a dresser. "What do we do with him?" He continued.

" Kill him."

"Cas-"

"This child is half demon and half human. But he's far more powerful then neither. Other cultures call this hybrid cabian or takio. You know him as the antichrist." Castiel walked forward toward the eating table. He pulled out a chair and sat down. A long noise of ruptured flatus filled the hotel room. "That wasn't me." The angel stated as he lifted his buttocks and pulled out a rubber child's toy; a whoopee cushion.

"Who put that there?" Dean aimlessly questioned.

Sam loosened up his tie, then he looked at the angel seriously, "How about Alex?" He questioned.

"I wouldn't worry about her" Castiel stated. "The girl is gone."

"What?"

"Our predicaments are not with the girl, for now. We must go after the boy, before he grows stronger and assembles with Lucifer."

SIXTEEN HOURS AGO...

It was a dark and stormy night...somewhere in the world. Most likely in Illinois, but that's the weather for you: unpredictable and on occasion ironic; other then that, it was nice here. Ever since she left the impala, that's all she's been doing. Thinking. Earlier today she visited a near by internet café and did a whole bunch of research on The Book of Revelations as well as the numerous foretelling s of the holy books. Specifics included information on Angels, The Creation of Man, The Fall, and most of all GOD.

God was something that she thought about constantly. In her previous universal live, Alex was all hopeful and religious. Hoping that God, would one day rise up and help her escape from her hell hole, ha! Her perception of God became of a _similarity to a man who plays an inevitable game of poker in a pitch-black dark room, with blank cards, for infinite stakes, with a dealer who won't tell you the rules, and who happens to smile all the time._ Thank you Terry Pratchett. Yup, that was her God and you know what, she was never any good a poker either.

Alex was now at the park, she needed a little bit of relaxation. Especially after today. Of course she could have gone back to the Winchesters and helped them out with the case, but what's to help out? The boy runs away. In the end nothing gets accomplished. Just a waste of time. Children of all ages were still outside enjoying the wonderful twilight weather. Some were on the swings flying high, others where playing kick ball on the field toward the left, and then there were these group of young girls who just grouped up and gossiped among each other. Alex gave a long and agitated sigh. Just a waste of PRECIOUS time. Promptly she noticed that the small assemblage of girls began walking up to her.

A small long-blond haired girl came up to her, she couldn't have been no younger then seven years. "Can you play with us," She asked, "Sandy went home and we are one person short for our game."

Alex felt slightly rejuvenated by this offer, never in her entire childhood life had she played 'a game.' " Of course," she responded, "what do I have to do?"

The blond girl, whose name was Lindsey, called her other friends over. "Just stand there." She said to Alex. The other girls came around and formed a joined circle around Alex.

They began walking around her. They sang.

Ring around the Rosy

Alex was some what frightened by this game; something about the lyrics felt wrong. She began to stare around, watching the girls move faster, and faster.

Pocket full of Posy

A powerful force came upon Alex's throat, her air pipes where blocked. _Oh no...Damn it Jessy! _

Ashes, Ashes,

_What type of parents teach a boy that 'ring around the rosie' is a game of death?_ The lack of air to the body caused the twenty-two year old girl to collapse on the floor. _The Winchesters haven't found him yet._ Her face had turned into a color pastel purple. _Children games are still rea-_

Her eyes had rolled back.

We all fall down

Her heart rate swiftly went down. Fall THUD, THUD, Down THUD

Her body shifted, the soapy bathe water got onto Alex's face as she promptly opened her eyes; she looked down at the tub as she sighed with relief, "it was only a dream."

"Was it?" Said a voice, which appeared to be coming from beside her. Alex gradually turned around, viewing every movement only with the corner of her eye. She finally viewed a figure. He was mid-length, blond as well as smelly. "Because from what I've heard," he continued, "dreams are the subconscious trying to reaching out and tell you something." It was Lucifer. "What were you dreaming about, Alex?" He sarcastically asked. She was silent; she wanted nothing to do with him. "Oh common," he added, "I was just curious." Alex stood up from the bath tub. Her naked body was dripping water onto the floor as she stepped out to grab her towel. "I hate one ended conversations, you know that right?" Alex wrapped the white absorbent towel around her body. She the turned around and looked Lucifer straight in the eye.

Alex was quite. She didn't even bother to move her glance away from the devil. "Well," he stated, "if that's the thanks I get fo-"

She flinched, " Thanks. Thanks? You never did anything for me."

"Well, if you would of let me finish," Lucifer added. "For placing you inside that garbage dumpster."

Alex looked at him with uttermost disbelief, "you put me in there?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want a corpse being risen from the dead in a public scenery."

Alex griped her towel tighter. "Why?"

"Because you're important Alex." The devil asserted as he drew in closer to the girl. "Vital in fact," He continued, "to my part of the story."

"No. " This cant be true, Alex thought as she spoke, "I've seen the way this ends, you lose."

"On the contrary Alex," Lucifer being only mere centimeters away from her moist face, "with you I've just place the game in over time." He carried out a smile as he spoke. It was chilling just to look at it.

"You're bluffing." Alex softly spoke with under-determination.

"Am I?" Lucifer looked onto Alex's eyes. Her reflection bared under his black pupils. Neither of them blinked. "You're a smart girl Alex," he continued. "Think about it, you're constantly with the Winchesters. They are under angelic protection, you are not." He did his smile again, "I can take Sam Winchester anytime I want, because of you. Or," he moved back a few feet away from Alex, "you can bring him to me." He said while directing his right pointer finger at the girl.

"Now why would I do that?" She questioned.

"Because Alex," the devil stated as he was walking toward the bathroom door, "you owe me a favor. I brought you back from the dead." He twisted the door knob and slightly opened the door, "and you don't want to be in debt with the devil, do you?" He took one step out before looking back to her, "Remember Alex, you owe me." Lucifer finally stepped out and closed the door behind him. Alex finally let go of her towel in relief. She couldn't believe what had just happened, the chilling words of Lucifer's "you owe me" played in the back of her mind like a broken record player. "You owe me." "You owe me." "You owe me." Alex slid down onto the bathroom floor; she closed her eyes in attempts to stop the noise.

It finally became quite. Alex was the only one in the room. She progressively opened her eyes. She noticed that steam was surrounding the bathroom; her eyes were looking upward toward the cracked ceiling. She was back in the tub. Same place as before. Was it real? She internally questioned.


	9. Nein

**Chapter 9 **

THUD THUD THUD

Alex lifted her head up and faced the door, "hello?"

"Are you dead yet?" It was Dean. Figures.

"I dunno Winchester," Alex added sarcastically as she stood up from the tub. "I seem like you're the only thing that can kill me." Alex grabbed the towel as she stepped out of the tub, it felt like déjà vu.

She wrapped the towel around herself. "Good," Dean stated from the other side of the door, "because we need you alive."

Alex walked to the door and swung it open. There he was. Dean Winchester. In his tan leather jacket, gray shirt and dark jeans. "Why?" Alex asked, "what's going on?"

Dean stared down at her. Water dripping from every direction, the girl was clean. " I think you might want to get dressed for this."

When she finally got dressed, Alex walked downstairs; she wore a pastel blue single piece outfit which had a white collar draping down near her breast. The outfit itself was big, but to Alex, it was better then going out in a towel. She walked down to the main level and into the make-shift living room. "Dean?" No one was there, the whole first floor was empty. That's odd, she thought while walking into the kitchen, I didn't take that long to get dressed. It wasn't even five minutes since Dean had called her out from the bathroom, but the place was empty. Then Alex turned around and saw the door to the basement. It was wide open with stairs leading downward to the panic room. Alex chuckled to herself, if they think I'm that dumb. Then they have another thing coming. She shut the basement door and made her way back to the kitchen. Leaning her weight onto the wooden kitchen counter top tables, Alex came up with an ingenious plan. "Pie!" She spoke out loud as if it was the answers to all her prayers. Who can resist pie. She turned around and opened the wooden cabinet behind her.

While looking through the many mixing bowls Bobby has, Alex felt a blow upon the back of her spine. On her end she saw a three inch bullet pop out of the left side of her stomach, on the other were three men popping out of a closet; one of them with a smoking silver gun in his hand. Alex turned around and looked at the older Winchester, "You're an ass."

Dean slightly tilted his head as he spoke, "I know."

"Good." Alex stated as she stood up, "because I was going to make pie." She looked down at her wound, it was gushing out blood from multiple directions. It was all over the wooden floorboards. Alex then look back up, this time at Bobby who was rolling closer to her. "Sorry about your wife's shirt," she said while looking at him. "And the blood."

"It's alright," he added. "She wasn't going to use it anytime soon anyways."

Alex's vision became blurred, her knees weak, but through all the pain she gave Bobby a big smile. "You can blame it on Dean," she whispered right before a bight white light blazed her vision. Alex's body gradually collapsed onto the blood soaked floor.

Bobby turned to the Winchesters in disbelief, "You boys better be right about this."

"Trust me," Dean stated while walking toward Alex's body, "She'll be up an' running in no time."

"No time, hua?" Bobby began looking at blood which was still oozing out of Alex's body. ... ... She still lied there, motionless. "Boy, this girl ain't moving."

"Just give it a minute." Sam stepped forward and peeked himself a look at the body,

"Dean, I think you killed her."

"Give it another minute, will ya." Dean became nervous, he didn't want to kill Alex, he just wanted to prove a point. All the boys were looking at the body with doubt, her body made no movements. The blood had stopped oozing, but she was as cold as stone.

"I dunno what that angel of yours told you," Bobby stated while rolling his chair away from the body and into the living room. "Any girl who attempts to save your sorry asses, AND bakes pie does not in any way work for the devil."

Dean walked behind him, "But Castiel specifically stated that she, and I quote, "she is gone."

"But that don't mean she be working for him."

The small argument between Bobby and Dean continued and Sam didn't care. He knelled down to Alex's body and carefully stared at her. The wound in which Dean had shot her from had completely healed. Alex's stomach was moving up and down, she was breathing. Sam then leaned in closer to her ear. "Alex?" He whispered.

"Mind if I enjoy this moment, Sam?" She discreetly said back at him. "There are not many times you hear Dean get yelled at by Bobby."

Sam smiled. He then heard Dean calling him, "What are you doing down there?" He asked from the other side of the room.

Sam looked up and stared at the two hunters, "Checking for signs of breathing."

"And?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "Damn. She was going to make pie." Alex, who was on the floor, couldn't help herself smile. She then opened her left eyelid and took a view of the situation. Everyone was in the living room, debating about her. She wanted to tell them that she has had contact with the devil, "Think about it, you're constantly with the Winchesters. They are under angelic protection, you are not. I can take Sam Winchester anytime I want, because of you." Alex then opened her other eye and quietly stood up.

"Well," Dean stated, "at least she didn't have Castiel pecking her to death with that holy knife of his."

"Castiel wouldn't have killed her." Sam added.

"He was going to kill Jessy," Dean noted.

"Will both of you ijits shut up!" The crowd became quite. "Good," Bobby stated while rolling into the kitchen. "Now why don't you y'all move the body outside and clean out this blood before it seeps into the floor boards."

"I'm telling you Bobby, she'll be up and walking anytime soon."

Bobby turned away to look at the body, "Boy, you ain't lying." Both brothers turned around and walked toward Bobby, his wheel chair was inches away from the floor-soaked blood. There was no body. No Alex. Just a puddle of blood with the words 'bye' hand-spelled into it.


	10. Pretender

Chapter 10: Pretender.

I ran. I ran as far as I could; to the very furthest point where they couldn't find me. Where nobody could find me. I had to run even after the blood was healed. You see, they had cars- many cars. But they only needed one. One simple vehicle to snatch me up and transport me back to the house. A simple Chevy Impala.

I couldn't let that stop me, no. I continued to run and outwit two of the most stubborn guys in _this _universe Dean and Sam Winchester. Two brothers. Two hunters. Two very stupid and idiotic people.

You see, I could have stayed. I could have helped out the Winchesters, fought for them, beat this whole Apocalypse thing. I had the itinerary in my hand; I knew what was going to happen and when. But I couldn't stay. I wanted to. I wanted to so badly. I was rooting for them. I truly was, but even I was too stupid and naïve to realize the truth.

From all the running I did, and all the hotel rooms I've stayed in I have come to fully realize why I am here. I was bait. I was a weakness. I was the devil's new Winchester GPS. Oh wait there's more. Since I left the Singer Salvage Yard, I've been killed 37 times, thirty-six of which were caused by _the angels of the lord_. Yup, angels. I am in the middle of an eternal war and there will never be a way out. Never.

To the devil I will always be the 'Winchester-Locator' and to the Angels I will always be 'the devil's upper hand.'

Trust me, I would give all this up in an instant just to go back home to MY UNIVERSE. I've tried going back home, going back to the city that never sleeps, but it's not the same. My family doesn't exist. None of them do. I am the only one—Even I technically don't exist. No worries, I'm not going to go all psychological on you. Trust me, the devil gave me plenty of that already.

That very first night I was truly alone, that first night I was able to get some sleep, he showed up. All hunky-dorry as he always is. Asking so many questions and telling so many stories-the damn angel wouldn't shut up. So it was then I grew desperate. I grew very desperate.

I made a deal with the devil.

A deal to be his right hand.

A deal to do anything that he wants, as long as it does not regard being in the presence of the Winchester brothers.

I thought I was protecting them. Staying away, keeping them out of 'evil angel radar,' but I was wrong. I made a deal that to this day I still regret. I made a deal that brought them to you. I made a deal for that gun to be placed into your hands.

A deal to support the Apocalypse and the happening.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a very depressing bruit when you drink?" The man at the bar stool turned around as he spoke to Alex. His face was already slack, his movements very slow and precise, he had six drinks and still was not drunk.

Drunk at one-thirty in the afternoon; Alex giggled, " You know Crowley, " she lifted her index finger and pointed at the demon, "I like you. You're smart." The bar was dead quiet.

"And you had a few too many."

Alex placed her hand back around the glass of clear contents. The once wild smirk became more elusive, more serious. "I need to tell you something uber, super important. The devil will kill me if I told you. Please, please, please promise not to tell."

With his eyes rolling to the side, Crowley let out a grunt, "I promise. " Alex gradually began leaning in closer toward the demon's ear, dragging her drink along with. On instinct, Crowley moved in as well, slightly noticing the fact that Alex was nearly falling off her stool chair. Before she spoke, Alex lifted her glass up to take another sip, but this time thrusting the glass cup upward releasing the contents onto Crowley's face. "AHHHHHH" Pushing Crowley down from the stool as she dropped the glass, Alex took out a knife from her back pocket.

She squatted near the sizzling demon, placing the knife on his neck. "Now listen up Crowley because I am going to say this once." The demon's flickering black eyes fixated on her, " The devil wants you GONE. Disappeared. Dead. I, on the other hand," she stood backup looking down at the demon, "like you." She placed her knife back into her back pocket. "Like I said, you're smart. Not many people have that quality." Crowley's eyes became normal, the burning-smoke-sensation he was feeling before had stopped. The demon was just laying there staring up at the girl. "Disappear Crowley. Disappear so I don't have to kill you." Alex turned around and began walking toward the exit. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, she looked back. Crowley was gone.

Alex took out her phone as she walked out of the bar, November 18, 2009, that's what it said on the screen saver. _That's what it will always say on the screen saver no matter how many times I look at it._ It was her 24th time doing it today. Alex sighed as she placed her phone away in her jacket pocket while walking across the street to the parking lot.

It's been a whole month since she's seen the Winchesters. A whole month of running errands for Lucifer, a whole month of just doing shit. _None of this matters now, tomorrow is going to be a big day. _She thought. _Tomorrow will be the day when both __time and mercy will be out of my reach…._

Alex got into her car, and began driving south towards Missouri.

* * *

><p>KaterinaPetrova-Winchester—The shorter the better. I love killing you guys with suspense. :)<p>

Red red red ribbon + Alyssa43- Your wish is my command.

CruElla019- I apologize for not updating as frequently as I should. School work came in the way, plus now I have finals—so my mind has been very hectic over the past couple of months. No worries, I'm still here.


End file.
